


【佐鸣】案发现场

by canner_cc



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canner_cc/pseuds/canner_cc
Summary: ○ 警部佐 x 拉面店老板鸣，现代AU，一发完结○ 涉及黑化○ 内含摇摇车，请注意请确保您充分了解过注意事项，并已自行避雷梗概：漩涡鸣人觉得自己被人盯上了。一番权衡后，他决定报警。





	【佐鸣】案发现场

**案发现场**

 

※ 宇智波佐助 x 漩涡鸣人，叔佐鸣

※ 现PA，警部佐 x 拉面店老板鸣

※ BUG及OOC全部属于我

 

 

漩涡鸣人觉得自己被人盯上了。

一番权衡后，他决定报警。

 

 

※         ※         ※         ※         ※         ※         ※

 

 

留着板寸的金发男人握住面前的纸杯，他将大拇指叠在一起，不安地用指甲刮弄杯口处的卷边。那里在不久前刚刚被他用力咬过，鲜明的齿痕还留在上面，过分紧张的气氛使他更加局促，坐立不安。

“下午好，宇智波巡……警部？”

男人微微抬头，再三确认过自己没有看错对面警官胸前别着的名牌，疑惑地开了口。

“你好。”

黑发警官体贴地自动忽略掉男人的慌张与不解，他将摆放在桌子中间，盛有几颗糖果和一包仙贝的浅棕色木盘往那人面前推了推，示意对方可以当做茶点享用。

“初次见面，我是宇智波佐助。我将代替日向宁次在本月内兼任辖区巡查。”

“哎？”交番所今日的首位客人眨眨眼，他记起好友前不久和自己提过自己要去警察署挂职锻炼，却不想一去竟要这么久，还换了个警部下来体验基层工作 ——

这位看上去和自己差不多大，长相英俊的警官应该是来体验工作的。

 

金发人对体制内的事情一直不太感冒，就算宁次和他说了，八成也是没能记住。

 

注意到自己太过失礼 —— 他刚才险些叫错对方的职位，并在初次见面的陌生人面前端着茶杯直勾勾地看了人家半天，这未免有些太过失态，客人连声说了几句‘抱歉’，重新垂下头盯着手中的纸杯看个没完，似是要将上面的每一道花纹都记下一般。好在警部对此并不在意，他拿出记录册摊在桌面上，放缓语气问道：“有什么可以帮你的么？”

男人挠挠头，不知道自己该不该求助于这位陌生的年轻警部。虽然从某种层面上讲，不是宁次也很好，他不想让朋友为担心自己，更不希望麻烦到大家。

他将手藏在桌子下面，紧紧握住，一番沉思后，长舒一口了气。

“那个、我好像遇到了点麻烦。”

“我叫漩涡鸣人，是街头拉面店的老板。”

 

 

怪事发生在两个月前，那天鸣人同往常一样起了个大早，准备到商店街采购新鲜食材，以供店内使用，而当他打着哈欠，掀开睡衣下摆挠起肚皮，打算到洗手间洗漱时，却发现摆在客厅一侧、大部分时间一干二净的餐桌上放着些东西。他猜可能又是自己昨晚喝了酒忘记收拾，便踩着拖鞋摇摇晃晃凑过去，想要看个究竟。

 

漩涡的住所在拉面店的二楼，鉴于使用面积有限，装修时他只让施工队隔出了小客厅、卧室、洗手间，总共三个房间，平时做饭都用店里的煤气炉。狭小的房间让鸣人随意迈上几步就能来到餐桌前，他揉揉眼睛，在看清桌上的东西后一怔，登时睡意全无，如一盆冰水凭空浇下，自后腰而起一股寒气直冲脑顶，镇得他头皮发麻。

 

餐桌上整齐地摆放着餐具，他昨晚明明有收进抽屉里的暗红色餐垫被放在桌子一边，中间摆着一个裹有保鲜膜的青花瓷盘。

鸣人认得这个盘子，是隔壁邻居春野樱去大阪旅游时给他带的随手礼，漩涡暗恋春野多年不敢表白，自然对这份礼物十分珍惜，一直收在柜子里，从未用过。

而现在，被他当做珍宝藏在抽屉里的盘子却被摆在了桌面上，更可怕的是那其中还盛有一份培根三明治、两根烤肠、一些碎鸡蛋，盘边还码有几片带着汁水的酸黄瓜片。

 

有人来过。

有人无视户主的意愿，擅自打开他的家门，走进他的房间，抽开他的柜子，拿出他珍爱的瓷碟，放上那些令人作呕的东西 —— 食物摆放的姿态仿佛旁边立着一个人，看不清的黑影对他伸出手臂，请他落座，品尝美食。

 

漩涡捂住嘴，强烈的反胃感烧得他小腹隐隐作痛，视线内也布上黑点。

“喂，有谁在么？”

鸣人原地转了个圈，他的房子太小了，这样足够使他看清客厅全貌。

然而没有人回应他的呼喊。

刺骨的恶寒自腹腔升起，鸣人不由后撤一步。店老板在心里拼命告诉自己他是个三十二岁的成年男性，身体健康，由于经常锻炼还比普通人壮上一些，在这种情况下完全不必太过担忧，只可惜效果欠佳。他的胃就像被一只冰冷的、无情的手掌捏在手中反复积压，酸液一阵阵顺着食管往嗓子中冒。

漩涡扶住桌子四处环望，在看到洗手间紧闭的木门后喉咙一紧，再也克制不住恐惧，逃命般地冲到楼下。楼梯随着他的动作‘吱吱’乱响，鸣人三步并两步，一直跑到大门处才停下，他蹲下身检查门锁，铁质卷帘门同昨晚他确认过的一样从里面反锁着，男人快速抬起头观察周围，店内黑着灯，空无人一。

 

 

“你有食用那份早餐吗？”

佐助在笔录册上快速写下一行行文字，与他的瞳孔及发色一致的纯黑色钢笔在手中舞得飞快，持笔姿势格外优雅。鸣人一时看愣了，没能立刻回答警部的问题。

“不，当然没有，怎么可能。”反应过来的鸣人快速说道，“那也太恶心了——”说到这里时他注意到宇智波警部抬眼看了下自己，似是在确认话中的真伪。拉面店老板委屈地捏着纸杯，他怎么可能会用这种事情开玩笑。“我直接倒掉了。”

“为什么当时不报警？”宇智波问。

“我以为是朋友的恶作剧，一般情况下都会这么认为吧？你也看到了，我就是个没什么钱的大龄单身汉，又不是人见人爱的花季美少女，还会吸引变态上门。”

警部的嘴角随着鸣人的话音轻轻往上挑了半分，这是他在报案人开始叙述自己的遭遇后头一次改变表情。鸣人心中悱恻你这不是会笑吗，刚才干嘛一直板着脸，吓死人了。

“之后又出现怪事了吗？”

“是的，在一周后。”

漩涡端起杯子抿了口茶水，宝石色的明亮眸子中蒙上一层阴影。

“有人进了我的卧室。”

 

 

漩涡的衣柜中出现了一件绝对不属于他的衬衫，纯白色、绸制、直挺的领子一侧别有太阳花形状的别针，中间还镶有一颗不大不小的钻石。

鸣人一万个确定他没有买过这件衬衫，这不是他的风格，做工精良的衬衣混在七、八件各色T恤衫中活像一个异类，更不要那枚只是凭外表就能断定售价昂贵的别针。他的拉面店虽然收益不错，但也还没富裕到让他可以随便购买这类奢侈品的地步。漩涡将衣服从衣柜中拿出来丢在单人床，自己盘腿坐到地上，不住揉着内眼角。

                                                                         

事情的已经超脱了恶作剧的范畴 —— 漩涡鸣人此刻完全确定，他被人骚扰了。

 

但对方图个什么？又是做早饭，又是送来昂贵的衣物和饰品，这难道是一种新形式的人身威胁么？

鸣人皱起眉，他原本怀疑犯人是想纠缠住在隔壁的春野，但转念想想头一次搞错也就算了，第二次这人进了自己的卧室，能马上发现这间居所属于一名成年男性，而且送来的东西明显也是自己的尺码 ——

犯人分明就是冲着自己来的。

这个认知让鸣人一个激灵，手臂上的汗毛全部跟着立了起来。

 

这太荒谬了。

 

 

“我把别针装到信封里，放在了店门口的信箱中。毕竟是很昂贵的东西，丢掉似乎不太好，但一直没有人来拿。”

佐助往鸣人的杯子中添了些茶水后坐回自己的位子上，店老板以为警部会笑话他的天真，不过宇智波却是赞同地点了点头。

“很好，你完整地保留下了证物，稍后我会去取。”

鸣人感激地望了眼面前的警官。

“我在事后买了监控探头装在店内，可是没能拍下有价值的东西。大概没有，我反复看过，都是客人进出店内的画面，还有一些路过的邻居。”

漩涡的声音越来越小，情绪不高，宇智波能察觉出他内心深处的不安。为了让正处在恐惧中的当事人重新冷静下来，警部从隔壁办公室的冰箱中取了一份盒装巧克力冰激凌，摆在鸣人面前。

“谢谢。”店老板没有和佐助客气，接过还带着冷藏室凉气的小纸盒，用白色的塑料小勺一口口挖着吃。冰饮使他灼热的喉咙好受了不少，昏昏沉沉的脑袋也跟着清亮起来。

佐助让鸣人休息了一会儿，等到报案人吃下小半盒冰激凌后才继续问道：“除此之外你还发现过别的物品么？”

捏住塑料勺子的手指一颤，漩涡抿起嘴，用极小的声音回答说：“是的。”

“是什么？”

“那个、就是……那个……”鸣人嘴唇抖动几下，没能发出声来，他无措地摊开手，佐助看到他指尖上沾着一些水珠。

“是……”当事人嘴角下耷，似乎是在强迫自己开口。隔了半响，鸣人重重叹了口气，有气无力地说道：“是内衣。女士内衣。”

宇智波停住笔，不可置信地看向鸣人。

“什么样的内衣？”

“就是成人杂志上那种。都是男人，你知道的。”鸣人话讲得很慢，像是在为组织起下一句语言争取时间。他见佐助对自己的话没有反应，只好补上句：“就是那种，情趣用品。”

警部低头在本子上写了几个字。

“有留下吗？”

“全扔了。”鸣人说。

听说物证被全部丢弃掉的宇智波佐助暗自摇了摇头。

“不过自从安好摄像头后，家里就再没出现过这种东西了。”大概是察觉到了佐助的无奈，鸣人连忙说道，“犯人很快就换了种方式纠缠我。”

宇智波放下笔，将手交叠在桌面上。

“有人跟踪我。”

“我确定。”

 

 

粘稠的视线一直粘在他的后背上，从商店街便开始，如同一条剧毒的蛇，紧紧缠在他的脖子上，怎么甩也甩不开。

漩涡鸣人无数次地回头去看，他的身后有几名上学途中的学生，几位熟识的邻居，还有两名主妇站在电线杆旁边闲聊。

 

不，不是他们。

 

鸣人推着单车，车后座被改成了大号木箱，让店主可以将采购来的食材放在里面，轻松带回店内。原本方便的设计此刻却成为了主人的累赘 —— 如果鸣人想要确认身后的情况，他就必须停下来，支住车子后才能回头，这给了尾随者充分的时间隐藏自己。

 

是谁？

 

结伴而行的、身着统一服装的高中生们嬉笑着从鸣人身侧经过；紧随其后的牙和志乃看到了拉面店老板，纷纷挥开手臂向好友打招呼，还招呼道晚上要去光顾；那两名主妇聊够了天，一位怀里抱着只小奶狗、一位手中提着购物袋，往他的反方向走去 —— 街上只剩下了漩涡一人，他不敢再骑车，只好一直推着，并且隔上几分钟就要回头看看 —— 令人毛骨悚然的视线从未消失过，而鸣人无论如何也找不到它的来源。

 

 

“我甚至怀疑自己是有了应激反应。”双手握在一起，不住绞动拇指的漩涡痛苦地抬起头，直视面前的警官，“我觉得那视线二十四个小时都在，一刻不停。”

“也许是你太紧张了，漩涡——”佐助停下笔翻看了下之前的资料，“漩涡鸣人先生。”

“叫我鸣人就好了。”店老板说。

“我能理解你的心情，鸣人。”警部采纳了这个叫法，他话讲的很慢，带着浓烈的安抚意味。也许是因为这位英俊的警官声线过于有磁性，naruto这个发音中的每个元音，每个舌头顶上口腔上颚的瞬间，都散发出一丝缱绻，“不管是谁，在遇到这种事情后都会变得对外界极其敏感。这并不是你的错，但我还是希望你能尽量放轻松一些。”

“谢谢你，警部，你真是个好人。”听过佐助的话，鸣人的呼吸较先前平稳了不少，他的面部肌肉慢慢放松，嘴边重新带上一抹浅笑。

“除了感觉自己被跟踪外，你还有受到过其他侵害吗？”

宇智波用钢笔有节奏地敲打着桌面，问。

“不、不，没有……”

漩涡连说了几个‘不’，往后缩了缩身子。先前老老实实停留在佐助鼻尖上的视线被主人迅速移开，先是扫向左侧的绿植，而后又往右边的矮柜上瞟。他的手指不断缩紧，直到指甲扣进了肉里都毫无察觉 ——

经过专业训练的佐助立刻判断出鸣人正在笨拙地掩饰自己的慌张，即将升任警视的男人出于职业习惯，追问道：“你确定？”

“是的，没有，就这些！”

鸣人讲得很急，口气也很坚决。话音落下后那份确信快速从他的身体中抽离，漩涡像是瞬间被抽干了力气，刚刚挺起的腰板又向下弯曲了些许。

“抱歉，宇智波警部，我好像有点激动。”他说。

佐助在纸上匆匆写了几行字，收起钢笔合上本子，没有对漩涡刚刚的异常表现刨根问底。

“你家里还有其他人同住吗？”

“就我一个。”

“父母和亲属呢？”

“我是在孤儿院长大的。”

佐助陷入沉默，在他想要郑重道歉前鸣人率先开了口。

“你不用在意，这没什么。”店主笑笑，用食指揉了揉鼻子下方。“我也没什么仇家，应该没有，我觉得自己人缘还挺好的。”

警部一直紧绷的表情柔和不少，这是一位很好打交道的当事人。

“考虑到我现在去你家的话可能会打草惊蛇——你的店几点关门？方便我晚上穿便服过去吗？”

“哎，会不会太麻烦你？”

拉面店老板打心底期待警部能够如约而至，但良好的礼节让他必须在此刻谦让一番。

“当然，这是我该做的，再说我也要过去拿物证。”

“那太好啦！”鸣人的蓝色眼眸中再次带上光彩，被午后的阳光衬得闪闪发亮，“平时会营业到十一点，今天我可以早一些关门。十点半你看可以么？我请你吃夜宵！”

“一言为定。”

宇智波收起笔记本，一直将漩涡送出交番所，目送他消失在街角。

 

 

有人推开了他的卧室门。

鸣人听到受了潮的门轴发出‘吱呀’的声响，他立刻从床上跳起来，握住手旁的棒球棍，厉声呵道：“是谁！谁在那里！”

                              

然而这一切不过是他的脑中想象。

 

漩涡发觉有人进了他的卧室后确实挣扎着想要爬起来，但他的四肢却像被灌满了铅水，动弹不得。他张开嘴，喉咙里挤不出一丝声音 —— 鸣人甚至不确定他有完成张嘴的动作，他的大脑同四肢一样麻木，无法向中枢神经传达准确命令。

侵入者更近了一些。大概是由于身体无法移动的原因，鸣人的五感比平日更加灵敏，他能听到他的脚步声，还有很浅的、毫不杂乱的呼吸声。

那个人很快坐到了他的床上，柔软的床垫随着对方的动作塌陷下一大块，处在极度恐惧中的鸣人思路却意外清晰，他判断出来者的体重不轻，应该是一名成年男子。

 

一名充满攻击性的陌生男人出现在他的家里，他的房间，他的床边，向他靠近，不知意欲何为。

可他却毫无还手之力。

 

店老板眯开一道眼缝，他睡觉时喜欢侧躺，眼下只能借着透过窗帘照进来的路灯光亮勉强看清香槟色的壁纸纹路 —— 窗子在床头那侧的正中，他的单人床又紧贴墙壁，有利条件并不在他这头。

来者在床边坐了十来秒，或是更长，鸣人能清晰地感受到对方的目光落在自己的脖子上，就像先前监视着自己时那样，化做冷血动物，用鳞片搔刮着自己的皮肤。

 

大概是惊恐过度，鸣人在情绪抵达一个临界点后突然放松下来。他所思考的问题从‘如何求救’、‘怎么逃脱’开始变为琢磨自己到底招惹到了谁，对方竟然如此乐此不疲的骚扰恐吓了他两个月之久。

 

“……谁……”

鸣人发出几个单调的音节后身子被人翻了过来，对于能看清犯人的样貌这点他有些兴奋，只可惜还未来得及聚焦视线，视野便被先一步阻断 ——是眼罩，缎面布料服帖地覆在他的眼睑上，很柔软，还带着外面的暑气。

随后他的手臂被拉起来，固定在床头，由类似毛巾的东西捆住。整个过程极其温柔，侵入者像是面对着易碎的珍宝一样，绑得很松，可对于失去了绝大部分力气的鸣人来说，这依旧让他难以挣脱。

 

自己可能是被下了肌肉松弛剂之类的药品，就是不知道对方是怎么做到的。

 

鸣人张开嘴，他发不出声音，也无法吞咽，自舌根分泌出的唾液得不到主人的妥善安置，只得顺着嘴角滑落出来，滴在新买的鸭绒枕头上。

 

这也太逊了。

漩涡想。

他都不知道对方是谁，更不清楚对方出于何种目的，就被人彻底制住，可能还会平白无故丢了性命。

意识到自己性命堪忧的鸣人心中泛起一阵酸楚，他还有很多事情没有做，先不说没对春野告白，自己还欠着蔬菜店的账，说好下周要结的，这不是给人家添麻烦吗？

 

不速之客没留出太多时间让店主胡思乱想，他撩起鸣人的睡衣，将它们推到接近锁骨的位置，让经过长年锻炼、肌肉形状完美的胸部暴露在空气中。漩涡动了几下嘴，这是他目前可以做到的唯一反抗动作。

男性温热的手指顺着腹肌往上滑，直到胸腔的位置停下。对方点了点心脏的位置，鸣人立刻被吓出了一身冷汗。

—— 难不成这是传说中的内脏小偷？

他屏吸用力抬动上身，终于艰难地挪动了半分。

也许是察觉到了他的疑虑，侵犯者很快用实际行动证明了自己并不想加害于可怜的拉面店老板。他握住鸣人左边的胸肌，像对待女人的乳房一样按压揉弄，另一边则被几根手指掐住乳头，毫不怜惜地挤弄、上拉。

“不、住……住手。”

鸣人终于明白对方要做什么了，他是个健全的成年男性，还不至于连这个都不懂。他希望自己的声音可以严厉一点，至少听上去能更有说服力一些，只可惜在药物的作用下音调也变得软绵绵的，没有一点攻击性。

男人玩够了他的胸部 —— 他并没有对鸣人做什么过分的事，只是随意揉了几下便转移阵地，开始抚摸小腹和侧腰。对方的动作很轻，轻到像是在为漩涡拂去粘在皮肤上的灰尘。这种若有若无的触碰快把鸣人逼疯了，被触摸的地方如同有无数只爬虫路过，留下难以忍受的瘙痒感与灼烧感，久久不能散去。

药效似乎正在不断减轻，鸣人觉得自己重新夺回了舌头的控制权，虽然发出声音依旧很小，但已经能说完整的句子了。

“为什么要、要做这种事？”

没有人回答他的问题，不速之客停顿了几秒，将手掌停在他的睡裤边上，随后托起鸣人的腰，连同内裤一并，将遮住下身的布料全部褪到小腿的位置上。

漩涡屏吸，喉咙中发出‘呜呜’的声响。

男人把他的一条腿抬起来，以便脱下碍事的裤子，鸣人在这期间一直试着挣脱，却苦于失去力量，手又被绑住，没能成功。入侵者轻松地按住他的膝盖，只是稍加施力便使它们左右分开，失去最后遮挡的私处被无情地暴露在了陌生人的视野中。

 

鸣人脑中乱做一团，一度忘记了该如何发出声音。

 

侵入者盯住他的下体端详起来，鸣人知道那个人在看，充满侵略性的目光仿佛化为了实体，变为尖锐的刀片，刮得他大腿根部生疼。鸣人说了几句拒绝的话，他大概是说了，情况太过混乱，漩涡自己也搞不清他到底都做了些什么。总之那个男人捏了捏他的脸蛋，随后一股奇异的幽香自对方的袖口处传来，可能是香水，也可能是用来控制他的药物。

鸣人很快不争气地哭了出来，选料讲究的眼罩被他的泪水打湿一片，洇出水痕。

 

那个陌生男性把他的阴茎纳入口中，灵活的舌头舔过柱体和头部，并故意大力吮吸顶部的小孔。

 

“不、不……停下来……”

他哀求道，侵犯者闻言放慢了些动作，却是将他的腿又分开一些，用手掌托住臀部。

饱满的小麦色臀肉从入侵者的指缝间挤出来，对方似乎对此感到十分满意，保持着这个姿势，专心感受了数秒钟那份结实的柔软。

 

漩涡的呼吸随着他的动作几度停滞。

 

男人的拇指分别抵在后穴左右两侧，如分桃一般讲臀肉拨开，露出紧闭着的穴口。他吐出鸣人的肉棒，专心观察起某个更加隐秘的地方，带着湿气的呼吸密密麻麻地打在因过度紧张而不断抽动的小穴上，惹得鸣人几乎尖叫出声。

就在鸣人以为自己要被侵犯时 —— 虽然他并不想承认自己正在被同性玩弄于鼓掌之中，但现实总是残酷的，入侵者放过了那可怜的肉洞，再次安慰起前端。强烈的快感让漩涡身体紧绷，他呜咽着、哭泣着，全数射在了对方口中。

 

 

“喂，鸣人，你没事吧？”从外面拉开店门的鹿丸一眼便看到拉面店的金发老板正站在煤气炉前发呆，他唤了声朋友的名字，漩涡立刻转过头来，不好意思地赔笑道：“没事没事！倒是你，今天怎么来的这么早？”

“不早了。”鹿丸指指墙上的时钟，将近六点，他吃过晚饭还要回公司加班。

“老样子？”鸣人为他接了一杯水放在桌上，鹿丸点点头，想了下又说：“不加蒜，我得回去上班。”

“包在我身上！”漩涡给了对方一个招牌式阳光笑容，转身去煎水饺，他趁鹿丸看手机的功夫揉了揉太阳穴，希望能使自己可以好过一些。

 

一周前的噩梦变作梦魇，整日缠绕在心头，时时刻刻折磨着他的内心。鸣人至今也想不通那一晚所发生事情的究竟是真实还是虚幻，第二天醒来后他立刻检查了身体，并无异样，监控录像同样如此，没有人进入过他的房间，更没有人侵犯到他。

连漩涡自己都分不出真假的事，自然不会翻出来对宇智波讲。

 

大概是情绪崩得太紧了吧。

鸣人熟练地将煎饺装盘，侧身去捞煮好的面。

 

 

漩涡在闭店前迎来了宇智波警部，他热情地邀请对方吃点夜宵，却被礼貌地回绝，说是工作优先。店老板心中感激不已，将警部引到二楼自己的住所里，请他在餐桌前坐下。

 

“果汁可以么？”鸣人打开冰箱，里面满满当当塞着特价啤酒，他找了半天才从最里侧的角落中翻出两瓶橙子汁。

宇智波道了谢，接过来放在桌面上，没有拧盖。

鸣人同他说了几句客气话，到卧室拿出早些时候从信箱中取来的牛皮信封。别针就在里面，佐助戴上手套，小心地将物证取出，放进一个透明的小号封口袋中。

 

那是一枚很精致的别针，纯金制，头部被做成太阳花的形状，上面还镶着一颗有些分量的钻石，净度很高，在灯光的照射下透出明亮的光泽。

 

“很像你。”佐助说。

“哎？”鸣人不解地歪过头。

“干净，又纯粹。”

这下轮到漩涡不好意思了，他挠挠后脑勺，有点害羞。

“你要看看监控录像么，佐助——”鸣人顿住，“抱歉，我可以这么叫你吗？”

“当然。”佐助很快给了他回答。

“你能来我们辖区担任巡查真是太好啦！这件事我一直没有人可以商量。本来想找宁次的，但又怕他闹得比我还要凶，一直没敢说。”

鸣人给笔记本电脑接上电源，按下开机键。等待响应的功夫他想起了什么，扭过头去看佐助。

“对了，你之前是在警察署工作？”

“不，我在警视厅。”

“这也太厉害了！”鸣人叫到，片刻后他又觉得不对，继续问道：“警视厅的警部为什么会来我们这种小地方当巡查？宁次不是被交换去了警察署吗？”

“这次轮职是交叉的。”佐助耐心解释道，“并非一对一直接交换。”

鸣人似懂非懂地点点头，很快又绽开笑容。

“总之你很厉害就对了！”

佐助闻言低声笑起来，他打开两瓶果汁，递给鸣人。鸣人说了句‘thank you’，仰起脖子灌了几口。

“你是在搜查一课？我看电视剧里经常有演，处理各种杀人事件什么的，超酷。”

“我确实在一课没错，但杀人案件由暴力犯罪搜查系负责，不归我管。课里分支很多，处理的案子也不尽相同。”

漩涡脸颊泛起红晕，难为情地挠了挠鼻尖。

“抱歉抱歉，我对这个实在不太懂。”

 

说话间电子系统加载完毕，宇智波快速浏览了下其中保存着的资料，在征得鸣人的同意后准备将电脑带回去，做进一步分析。之后他又询问了鸣人一些关于案件的细节，店主左思右想，只记起些无关紧要的小事，但佐助仍然全数记录在了笔记本上，一点不嫌麻烦。

漩涡感动得不行，他为先前对佐助产生过不信任而无比愧疚。两人一直聊到午夜，直到强烈的睡意几乎要将自己冲垮，鸣人才意识到时间已经不早了。

 

“今天真是麻烦你了，警部。”

鸣人强打起精神同佐助说话，自从知道这位警官会帮助自己后金发男人放松不少，疲惫感也随之而来。佐助见他脸色不好，便为他倒了杯冰水，催着鸣人喝下去。

漩涡几乎要坐着睡着了，他用力拍拍自己的脸，望向面前的宇智波。黑发警官站在离他两步远的位置，拿着手机敲敲打打，像是在发送消息。

先前压着的好奇心在轻松的环境下终于盖过理性，鸣人知道这样很唐突，可还是忍不住问道：“佐助原来在哪个系？”

“特殊犯罪搜查一系。”佐助收起手机，淡淡说道。

鸣人依旧不明所以，他不知道光亮正从自己的眼中悄悄溜走。

 

宇智波的嘴角不断咧开、上扬，他关掉客厅的灯，于黑暗中露出完美的公务式微笑。

 

“主要负责诱拐和绑架。”

 

 

**FIN**

后记：

 

逻辑死亡，还请各位大佬看完不要认真。

标题意指结局。

不必担心的是，村草很快会被村长的正义铁拳教训。

 


End file.
